Andrei
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Andrei *Nationality: Russian *Gender: Male *Age: 28 years *Birthday: April 7 *Occupation: Boxer *Height: 1.82 m *Weight: 87 kg *Blood type: A *Hobbies: Red *Hates: Blue Andrei has a strong sense of responsibility, a calm personality, lots of faith, and respect for his teachers. Being a famous Russian professional boxer, he was even the three times light heavyweight world champion. Andre is good speaking both Russian and English (NOTE: His battlecries in this game are in English), he is currently training in the United States and hardening to participate in various light heavyweight tournaments. Andrei‘s goal is to win the Xuan Dou Tournament, to make Russia proud. The victory of a young Russian boxer in a different nation would Andrei and his country’s more proud than anything. In boxing circles he’s nickname “The Red Soldier” - because he would never betray Russia. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting Style:' Professional boxing *'Membership:' Unknown Andrei is an extremely skilled professional boxer, he's quick and nimble and can throw lots of punches in very little time. The strength of his fists is that much that he emits smoke after one punch. His will and loyalty to his country is so strong he's able to withstand big damage and still never stop his attacks. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals * Andrei’s Combination (安德烈组合拳): A, B, C Andrei throws three quick punches, first one quick jab with his right hand, then a strong strike with the right arm, then ends with a powerful hook attacking downwards. When it hits completely, the command throws the opponent to air while it lands on its feet. *'Andrei’s Anger (安德烈愤怒): A, C' Andrei starts with a quick poke in the form of a jab, then hits with a downwards hook. This move pushes the opponent away from Andrei, and stuns it briefly but enough time for Andrei to keep on attacking with other normals or a special move. *'Andrei’s Sweep (安德烈横扫): B, C' Andrei pokes the opponent with a longer range punch, then performs a downwards hook. This move is similar to Andrei’s Anger but has longer reach and you can cancel the second punch with any special move or super and it will hit instantly if the second part of the command hit before. *'Andrei’s Sprint (安德烈冲刺): → → D' As Andrei runs, he will decrease his speed and slide forward with a hook to the opponent’s gut. You can cancel with any other command or special move, but only if the attack hit and it wasn’t blocked by the opponent. *'Andrei’s Dodge (安德烈闪避): (Close) A, B, ← C' Andrei throws a quick punch to the face, then he hits the opponent rib with the other punch, and ends up hopping backwards while throwing another punch. The last blow is an overhead that doesn’t cause knockdown, and allows Andrei to withdraw tactically. *'No Fear Of The Enemy (无惧来敌): (Close) A, B, C' Andrei performs a weak elbow strike, then punches the opponent in the belly and then performs a rising hook punch. The last hit throws the opponent to air while it lands on its feet *'Flash Fist (闪拳): (Close) A, C' Andrei hits the opponent’s face with his elbow then stretches his arm to give a strong punch. The move barely stuns but pushes the opponent away, it has certain recovery time after the hit, but you can cancel after the last hit with any special move. *'Under Uppercut (下勾拳): (Close) B, C' Andrei pokes the opponent with a jab to the gut, then he gives a long punch against it. The second strike has several frames of recovery after an effective hit, but you can cancel with any special move after the hit. *'Melee Combat (近身打击): (Close) B, A, C' Andrei attacks with a jab with medium strength, after that he attacks the opponent’s cervical with the elbow, and he ends with a long strong punch. Although the final part has long time of recovery, you can cancel after the hit with any special move. *'Battlefront (轻装上阵): A, B, ← C' Andrei punches forward with medium strength, then he performs a second punch with the other hand, and he finally hops backward with another punch to get away from the opponent. The last blow is an overhead that doesn’t cause knockdown. If the opponent is in the corner, ¬the three parts will likely hit as the opponent won’t be pushed away. *'Red Impact (红色冲击): (Crouching) A, B, C' Andrei crouches and throws a punch forward, then he attacks to the tight with the other arm in a long punch, ends up rising his arm with an upwards hook, that will make the opponent hop away but allow it to land on its feet. *'White Terror (白色恐怖): (Crouching) A, B, D' Andrei squats, hits the opponent under the belt with a straight punch, then to the legs with a downwards strike, and then he sweeps the opponent feet with a stretching punch. The opponent will be knocked down by the last hit. *'Shaft Blow (转轴打击): (Crouching) A, D, → A' Andrei crouches and attacks with a single punch, then he sweeps the opponent feet by extending the other arm, and after that he stands again only to perform a downwards punch that hits the opponent on the ground. Must be blocked low; when blocked, it will push the opponent far away. *'Heavy Attack (重型攻击): (Crouching) B, D, → A' Andrei squats and attack with a punch to the calves, then sweeps the rug under the opponent’’s feet with the other arm, and then rises to give a final punch to the opponent on the floor. *'Square Parade (广场阅兵): (Crouching) A, C' Andrei crouches and throws a single punch to the opponent’s legs, then stands on his knees for a quick rising punch. The second hit will push the opponent away but it’s also cancellable into any special move. *'Strike To The Neck (击颈): → A' Andrei gathers strength and performs a downwards punch that hits the opponent overhead. It hits twice on a standing opponent and pushes it away, Against an opponent that is crouching, the same, but it’s unlockable. Any close normal can be cancelled into this no matter if blocked, and in turn it can be cancelled into any special or supermove. Special Moves *'Spinning Uppercut (左右勾拳): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C └─Middle Strike (中段迎击): ↓ ↘ → A └─Low Sweep (下段横扫): ↓ ↘ → C' Andrei slides forward rushing with a hail of boxing punches. This attack deals 5 hits the max, ending in an attack that knocks the opponent down and away. Good speed and damage, but takes to long to finish. When the last hit has the opponent in the corner, there is time to juggle with any other attack. If you input ↓ ↘ → A''' during Spinning Uppercut, Andrei cancels the attack and he will then flash in white, slide forward and perform a downwards punch, ending the move. This final hit is an overhead that is unlockable for a crouching opponent and causes hard knockdown. If you input ↓ ↘ → C during Spinning Uppercut, Andrei cancels the attack and he will then flash in white, slide forward and perform a sweeping punch. This attack must be blocked low or it will cause knockdown on the opponent. *'''Shock Boxing (震荡冲拳): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C (Hold) Andrei prepares and then he slides forward with a straight punch with steaming coming out of the glove. The attack will knock the opponent away in hit. Andrei can delay the attack by holding the button, and the range will slightly increase.If you perform it with A and hold, projectiles will be destroyed if they touch Andrei before he lets the button go, and he will take minimal damage and will be able to continue the attack. When you perform the attack with C, Andrei will slightly move backwards before attacking; it also has improved range and it is quicker. If you hold C, projectile s will pass through Andrei without doing him any harm as long as he doesn’t let the button go. *'Body Shield (护身精盾): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Andrei steps forward very quickly and performs a punch over his head. The attack will knock a standing opponent away, and it’s also a good anti-air. C version is slightly slower to come out, but has extended range and it will give a second punch after hitting the opponent, juggling it and doubling the damage. *'Red Swing (红色摇摆): ↓ ↙ ← B / D (Hold)' Andrei poses in feint position, and he will dodge every attack but lows, as long as you hold the button. If you keep holding, you can then input any attack and cancel the Red Swing. You can also cancel any close normal or command move with this and then cancel back into any other attack close normal or command move once and again. Supers *'Andrei’s Charge (安德烈突袭): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Andrei slides forward very quickly and throws a powerful steaming punch, covering half a screen. The move is quick to come out but has considerable recovery. It’s also easy to link after some command moves. MAX version has slightly less recovery time, but the same range. The hit will make sparks fly in a heavy-hitting effect and deals more damage. It will knock the opponent down after it effectively hits, making the screen shatter. *'Andrei’s Trial (安德烈审判): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C └─Innocent (无罪): A + B └─Guilty (有罪): C + D' Andrei charges at great speed crossing half a screen and performs a ranbu string of attacks on the opponent, ending with a punch to the gut that makes the opponent kneel and then fall to the ground. Deals 6 hits max. If you hit A + B during the sixth hit of Andre’s Trial, Andrei will flash in red and he will continue the attack with more blows, the final hit will have him punching upwards creating an hurricane that deals several hits and knocking the opponent away. 14 hits total. If you hit C + D during the sixth hit of Andre’s Trial, Andrei will flash in yellow and reset into neutral state. You can move and attack while the opponent is stunned and extend the combo with anything you want. MAX version of Andre’s Trial is quicker, has better invincibility and deals more damage, and the effects of the follow-ups will be improved. Innocent (A + B) has the lights out and Andrei performing a series of punches in “shadow boxing” effect that deals way more damage. While Guilty (C + D) stuns the opponent a little longer. 11 hits max. Hidden Esoteric *'Iron Will (铁一般的意志): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → C + D' This move has Andrei posing and he will begin to flash in yellow. During this state, Andrei will get hyper armor: He will receive normal damage from the opponent’s attacks, but he will not stopped on his moves as he is hit (although the attacks will slow down), so his attacks carry on as long as he keeps on attacking. He will also become completely invincible against any kind of throws or command throws. Lasts for 10 seconds total. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 1393815051_1436653066_21446_EId_1954_1_Value_local.jpg Andrei_60.jpg =External Links= ---- *Andrei's official profile page Category:Characters Category:Humans